Jamie's Midnight Snack
by Ayashe
Summary: Jamie ventures silently through the Institute in hopes of a midnight snack.


A/N: I appologize, denizens of for neglecting you. I pretty much turned my back on this site for a long time there. But now I'm posting some of my stories again, mostly cute X-Men:Evo fics centered around Jamie.

Jamie's Midnight Snack

By Jez / Evo-Obsessed

It was dark. It was late. And his night light was casting creepy shadows over the mess that was his room. Not that Jamie needed a night light though, it was there to give him a little bit of light to be able to cross his room without tripping over anything and creating duplicates.

Well, that had failed brilliantly.

When Jamie had been woken up only moments ago from the gnawing hunger in his belly, got up, then immediately tripped over the cords of his video game system and on to the battlefield of an epic struggle between comic book hero action figures and G.I. Joes. Now there were two other Jamies in the room, one who, despite the poor lighting, went straight to work setting up the scene again, starting with a particularly over-muscled superhero with an X on his shoulder. The other had the audacity to leave the original lying facedown on the carpet with small green army men poking into his ribs and climbed up on the bed to get back to sleep.

Jamie brought himself up into a sitting position, brushed away the miniature men with a sweep of his hand and was ready to push the dupe off the side of the bed and reclaim his pillow when his stomach made a low gurgling sound. He was hungry, that was the whole reason he woke up, the boy remembered. He shook his head, he would deal with the duplicates later, right now he needed a snack.

The twelve-year-old opened his door just a crack and peered out into the hallway which was dark and empty, as it should be this time of night. He slipped out into the shadows, leaving his awake dupe in the dark. Not that the kid really cared, he was distracted by Transformers who had just arrived to aide the fallen superheros. He made it to the stairway on tip-toe, managing both not waking anyone, and not tripping over his too-long pajama pants. So far so good.

But the stairs would squeak, he knew that. Most of them wouldn't, but there were 4 in the middle, that would. All one after the other. If he jumped it there was a pretty good chance he'd create a duplicate who would probably wake up the entire mansion. Or worse he'd hurt himself and have to deal with a dupe. So he slung one of his legs over the banister and mounted it, back to the lower level. Jamie had always wanted to do this, but Professor Xavier didn't allow it. Nighttime was a good time for breaking rules. The boy slid down quickly and landed awkwardly, but not awkwardly enough to create any loud copies. Or quiet ones for that matter. That was...unusually lucky, but he wasn't going to question it.

Now that he was on the ground floor, Jamie, the Multiple, er, Kid, crept along the wall in the shadows, the Mission Impossible theme song playing inside his head. But a sound managed to penetrate his skull and interrupt the music.

Jamie's eyes shot to the front door where the noise was coming from and he froze, back to the wall.

The door handle shook again and the boy in the foyer became worried. Was someone breaking in? How'd they get past the security out front? Could he--and his duplicates--take on an intruder or should he wake up the older, other kids? He poised himself to jump at anyone who came through the door, counting on the fact that impact with said person would create a few duplicates to lend a hand, when the door finally did open.

Jamie fell back in surprise, thankfully into a shadow big enough to hide him. He had let his late-night fears get the best of him and had imagined some big, scary robber--complete with black and white striped shirt and a black beret, feeding off of cliches from cartoons--coming through the doorway, but it wasn't. It was just Evan breaking curfew...again.

The boy let out a small sigh of relief and stayed hidden until Spyke had made it all the way to his room (stepping on all four squeaky steps on the way up), then he emerged from his hiding place feeling a rush of adrenaline from a close call. And a hunger, he still hadn't gotten that snack.

He rushed in a half crouch the remaining distance to the kitchen and dashed to the cabinet where he pulled out a glass. Then he went to the fridge. He opened it just big enough to fit his hand through, held down the switch that controlled the light, just in case, and opened the door the rest of the way, its contents still bathed in shadow. He managed to take out the milk, close the door, pour the milk, open the door, put back the milk, and close the door a second time without turning on any lights. He was proud of himself for his sneakiness. Jamie reached into the cookie jar, snatched a handful of chocolate chips and took up his glass in the other hand and made his way back to the stairs.

Shoot. He'd forgotten something. He'd have to _walk_ up the stairs, over the squeaky ones even. Evan had managed to do it and not wake anyone up, but what were the chances that two people could do that in a row in such a short amount of time? He would have to risk it, there was no other way to get back to his room.

He had just climbed the first two steps when something appeared behind him accompanied by a cloud of smoke. Jamie only barely managed not to scream out in surprise. Okay, well, he would have had a three-fingered hand not covered his mouth at that precise moment. He turned around to see Kurt behind him and worried that he'd been caught.

"Hand over a cookie und none of zis ever happened. I didn't see you, and you didn't see me, got eet?" Kurt whispered, and slowly removed his hand from Jamie's face.

Jamie nodded and moved his milk glass into the crook of his elbow very carefully and took a cookie off the top of the small stack in his other hand and held it out to the other boy. He pulled it just out of reach as soon as Kurt put out his hand to take it. "Only if you teleport me upstairs first," Jamie bargained in a low whisper.

Kurt's eyes only left the cookie for a split second to examine the kid's face for sincerity, which was there. "Deal."

A blue hand grabbed Jamie's out-stretched hand and a split-second later they were both in Jamie's messy bedroom and the single cookie was being slid from Jamie's hand already. By the time he looked up Kurt had already teleported away. Oh well, a deal was a deal after all.

Jamie set down the snack on his desk and reabsorbed both duplicates before setting down to eating it--he didn't want to share, not even with himself. He had worked hard against the forces of darkness for these cookies! And he had risked exposing himself for that milk! In the end it was a snack well earned. Now maybe he could finally get some sleep.


End file.
